Wings -SYOC-
by The Princess Anastasia
Summary: Following Aston and her friends as they discover what is their inner beings and gaining confidence, respect, and love. SYOC. See inside. OPEN! SUBMIT NOW! ACCEPTING OC's.
1. Flight 0 (Prologue)

_Her feet glided across the floor. Each step as graceful as the last. Only to stop when it was called for. Her partner was as good as her. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing._

_She and her partner finally pulled together for the ending, coming to a complete stop when the music ended._

_The crowd clapped. She and her partner bowed as the group surrounded them._

_Pats on the back and 'good jobs' came from the crowd. It was a happy feeling._

_Soon though, everything became fuzzy._

_'To bad you cannot dance anymore.'_

_'What a waste of talent.'_

_She shouted at them to stop. Tears started to flow._

_'Stop!'_

Her eyes shot open.

She was in her bed, under her covers. Right where she had fallen asleep.

"So it was only a dream," she muttered.

She folded the covers off of her, revealing her thin legs. Barely any muscle was on them. She sat up and looked to the side of her bed. There it was.

"Right where I left it," she muttered.

She let out a sigh as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She grabbed a hold of her cheer and lifted herself into it. Once comfortable, she began to roll out the door.

"To bad you cannot dance anymore," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my third SYOC. It is obviously for Winx Club. Though it has a twist. Fill out the form on my profile and your character could be in this story with mine. I have my character's form (the character you just saw in the introduction) on my profile too. It will be found underneath the blank form. You can use it for inspiration and as an example.**

**The forms can be found near the top of my profile, underneath the links to my other accounts.**


	2. Flight 1 (Part1)

Life is considered nice on Blye. The poverty rate is low. So is violence and any sort of abuse. It is a rare case for someone to being living on the streets or be hurt by another.

Aston rolled down the sidewalk right beside her friend.

Amity had been Aston's friend since they were little. They used to run around, climb trees together. They were the closest of friends. Even after Aston had her accident that caused her to be in a wheelchair, Amity stood beside her. Even after the rest of Aston's friends felt uncomfortable around her and started to drift away, Amity stood beside her.

"Where to?" asked Aston.

The two always hung out on weekends. They usually took turns choosing what to do. This time was Amity's turn.

"I'm thinking the movies," said Amity.

Aston nodded. They usually went to the movies. It was a lot cheaper than some of the other forms of entertainment on Blye and something that Aston could do. She was happy though; atleast she got to hang with her true friend.

They headed towards the theatre, only to end up being stopped.

"You!"

The voice made Aston's heart stop. It was so cold. So distant. Amity heard it too and got closer to Aston. It appeared only a handful of others heard it, but no one else stopped.

"This will be to easy," the voice continued.

The voice was laughing. Such a maniacal laugh. It sent chills down the girls' backs.

Suddenly a blast of green acid shot towards the two friends. Amity jumped out of the way; majority of the blast was directed more towards her. Though some of it did hit Aston's wheelchair, in turn sending her flying out of it and making her hit the ground with force.

Aston leaned on her elbows, her stomach on the ground, and looked up towards the source of the blast.

Floating the was a girl, no older than her. Her light blonde hair blew in the wind and her cold brown eyes bore on to Aston. She smirked.

"You're the new Fairy?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fairy?!" thought Aston.

The girl threw another blast towards Aston, but miss. Obviously aim isn't her strong point.

"Dammit," she swore under her breath.

By this time, Aston was panic striking, trying to crawl away. Amity raced into a nearby store to call for help for her friend. Amity knew there was nothing that she could do for her.

"Stupid Fairy!" shouted the girl.

"I'm not a Fairy! Do I look like one to you?!" cried out Aston.

The girl flew to in front of Aston and hovered an inch or so above the ground in front of her.

"No you don't," she admitted. "A Fairy without use of legs seems kind of useless."

A horrible jab at Aston. She wanted to cry. She hated people mentioning her legs.

"But Master Silver said that you were the Fairy of this realm and Master Silver is never wrong," she said.

"Master Silver?" questioned Aston in her thoughts.

Such a strange name... Aston never heard someone named after a colour like that. Unless it was like Rose or something close to the word, like Silvia. Even a surname, i.e. Black. But never as a first name. Maybe Silver was is this person's surname...

The girl rose in the air, staring down at the helpless Aston.

"Get ready to die," the girl laughed.

Aston closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her. For the pain of it. But the pain never came. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see a person standing in front of her.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Part one finished.**

**Characters introduced in this chapter...**

_***Aston Faux - 18. Fairy. Manipulation over colours.**_

_***Amity Ross - 18. Human. Friend to Aston.**_

_***Unknown - ?. Witch. Works for Master Silver.**_

**So I am going to write a few chapters on this, maybe up to 10 or so. Then I will continue with my Pokemon story, Academia, and put this one on waiting. Right now, Academia is just being updated with fillers. The story will continue after I write up to 10 or so chapters on this one.**  
**My idea: 10 chapters Wings, 10 chapters Academia, so on and so forth...**

_**To Readers;**_

_**I don't know who has saved Aston from the witch. I will figure it out though; I just know it will be someone's OC. Keep sending them in by the way.**_

_**~The Princess Anastasia**_


	3. Flight 1 (Part2)

**Part 2**

* * *

_Last time on Wings..._

_"Get ready to die," the girl laughed._

_Aston closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her. For the pain of it. But the pain never came. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see a person standing in front of her._

* * *

"That's all you got?" asked the figure.

The voice was male. Aston was still closing her eyes, afraid to look. When she finally opened her eyes, all she saw was a large sillohouette. He was so close to her, standing in front of her body between her and the other girl. She was able to see around him though, and saw the other girl clearly. She was obviously angry.

"Thalion!" the girl cursed. "Why are you here? Master Silver cares not about Specialists!"

The guy named Thalion stood there, unmoved.

"It's my job to help Fairies and Fae and protect them from witches like you!" he said.

He sounded like he was chuckling at the girl's reaction.

"Besides Minta," he continued. "I will always be here to stop you. What, is it Minta... or Minty?"

Minta grinded her teeth at the insult thrown by Thalion.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she shouted.

She set an acid blast towards the guy, only to have it stopped by a shield of sorts. It was hard for

Aston to see, but it appeared to be made out of ice.

"Stop playing around Thalion," said another voice. "We have an injured Fairy and Humans scattered around."

"Sorry, Char," apologized Thalion.

He turned back and picked up Aston. Dodging a couple of acid blasts, he made his way over to her tipped wheelchair. He gently put her in it.

"Now stay out of the way while Char and I deal with her," he said with a cheerful grin. "We'll be back to explain everything to you."

He ran back toward Minta and the other girl. Aston remained unfocused on the fight, instead trying to find Amity among the chaos.

"Amity?!" called out Aston.

"Aston!" Amity soon replied.

Amity was on the other side of the fight, opposite of Aston. She waved her arms in the air to get Aston's attention, though inadvertantly caught Minta's attention aswell.

"Well, if I can't do my job of killing the Fairy. I'll just get leverage for the next battle," she commented.

She quickly appeared near Amity, catching her by surprise. She wrapped her arm around Amity's neck, pinning her in a choke hold. With her free hand, she grabbed hold of a lumenescent crystel hanging around her neck. With that, both were gone.

"Amity!" cried out Aston.

"Crap," cursed Thalion, staring at the direction where Amity and Minta once were.

He, along with the girl, turned towards Aston. She was crying. Pouring out tears. Usually she tries to keep the tears in, not wanting others to see it. But it was for Amity. She was gone.

"Don't worry," said Thalion, appearing before her. "We'll get your friend back."

"What's-going-on?" asked Aston, sniffling.

The planet, Blye, is just one realm of many. And like others, it contains life. Many races of life; Humans, Fairies, Fae, Witches, and Warlocks.

Though Blye keeps magic a secret, thus keeping Faes, Fairies, Witches, and Warlocks a secret as well.

Hiding it from the Humans and from magic users, too.

There are realms that openly accept magic and where people know of their magic.

There are so many realms, both accepting of magic and those afraid and keeping it a secret. And there is a darkness falling over all of it, known as Master Silver. He, the Master o Hell-Fire, is gathering

Witches and Warlocks to help him in his goal.

There is a group that is bent on fighting Master Silver and his flunkies. The group containing Faires and Fae, Witches and Warlocks alike.

The group's base is at a magic school called Wings, a school for Fairies and Fae. It is the safest place from Master Silver and his flunkies.

"We're both part of it," explained Thalion. "By the way, I'm Thalion Stormborn. I'm a Specialist."

"I'm Charlotte," introduced the girl. "Fairy and student of Wings."

Aston had finally stopped crying and was able to compose herself.

"Aston Faust," she said, though her voice was still a little scratchy from all the crying.

"So you are the Fairy we were sent for," commented Charlotte.

Aston sighed.

"Does it look like I could be a Fairy?" she asked. "I can't walk."

Thalion and Charlotte looked at Aston's legs.

"Just cause you can't walk doesn't mean you can't fly," commented Charlotte. "You just need to get your first transformation."

"Transformation?" asked Aston.

Thalion chuckled.

"Weren't you paying attention to the fight?" he asked.

Aston frowned slightly and shook her head. She was just worried about her friend. Thalion noticed he asked the wrong thing.

"Well, pay attention next time. To either a Fairy or a Witch. Both have Forms," he started to explain.

"Both have four Forms. Their first Form is they basic transformation. Once you accept being a Fairy, you'll be able to transform."

Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"It isn't safe here," mention Charlotte.

They looked around, seeing the destruction Minta caused.

"Right," said Thalion, suddenly having a serious undertone to him.

He pulled out a crystal that was the same as Minta's.

"What is that?" asked Aston. "Minta had one."

"It's a transportation crystal. We are going to use it to get to Wings," said Thalion.

He grabbed hold of Aston's chair and so did Charlotte.

"Hold on," said Thalion.

They were gone with a flash.

To be continued...

* * *

**_Sorry if it was confusing. I wanted to get a lot said in one chapter. Thalion and Charlotte were introduced. They'll have more personality in the chapters in the near future. This is the second part, but chapter 1 isn't over. Part 3 is next because I want to introduce all the Fairies and Faes in the first chapter. I'll probably have Aston accept her identity in the second chapter or so._**

**_Characters in chapter..._**

**_*Aston - Me_**

**_*Minta - Me_**

**_*Amity - Me_**

**_*Thalion - ShadowAngel96_**

**_*Charlotte - Storm229_**

**_Letters:_**

**_ShadowAngel96,_**  
**_Don't worry, I'm thinking about having Thalion's history as a arch._**

**_Storm229,_**  
**_Thank you for submitting characters. I liked Izzy and Erik and I like Charlotte and Justin._**

**_Everyone,_**  
**_I'm thinking about drawing pictures of the characters. Like I did for Academia. But I need all the characters. Here is the spaces..._**

**_Spaces:_**

**_Fairies/Faes: Need 1/2 Faes._**

**_Witches/Warlocks: Full_**

**_Humans: Need 2/3._**

**_Specialists: Need 3/4._**


	4. Flight 1 (Part3)

**Please continue to review! Also, be sure to read the letters below. I respond to the reviews and ask questions and favours of people through them.**

* * *

_Part 3_

* * *

_Last time..._

_"What is that?" asked Aston. "Minta had one."_

_"It's a transportation crystal. We are going to use it to get to Wings," said Thalion._

_He grabbed hold of Aston's chair and so did Charlotte._

_"Hold on," said Thalion._

_They were gone with a flash._

* * *

"I heard there is a new Fairy who arrived yesterday."

Two girls walked down the hallway of Wings.

"Really? I wonder who she is," said the other.

"People are saying that Thalion and Charlotte saved her from Minta."

"The witch?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know her name?"

"Who?"

"The new girl?"

"Oh, yeah. Aston Faust."

Aston had been teleported to the school known as Wings yesterday by Thalion and Charlotte. The school was the biggest that she had ever seen. The campus surrounding the building was gorgeous, containing gardens of every flower. The building itself was huge, resembling a castle. There was many rooms and many hallways. Aston had trouble taking it all in.

Aston was sitting in what had become her room. It was small and simple, but it was hers.

She would stay at Wings, in order to stay safe from Master Silver and Minta. Her parents were already told.

"How's it going?" asked a voice.

Aston looked towards her doorway, which Thalion stood. Aston sat in her wheelchair by the single window in the room.

"Oh, hello," Aston greeted with a faint smile. "It's confusing, but everything and everyone is so nice that I am starting to get used to it."

Thalion entered the room and plopped on a nearby chair.

"Good," he said. "Once you start accepting everything, than you'll be able to transform into your first Form. Then you can start classes helping you control your powers and unlock your other forms."

Aston nodded. She looked back out the window. The room was simple, but it had a beautiful view. The room over looked a rose garden. Roses of every colour filled the garden below.

"You hungry?" asked Thalion. "How about we go down to the cafeteria?"

"Isn't this supposed to be a school for Fairies and Fae?" asked Aston.

Thalion nodded, a bit confused.

"Yeah?"

"Well, aren't you a Specialist?" asked Aston.

"Oh, I don't go to any school," started Thalion. "So I have nothing stopping me from helping my friends here with stopping Master Silver."

He and Aston started down the hallway.

"Thalion!"

The shriek caught Aston of guard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thalion tense up. Soon after the call, a girl tackled Thalion from behind.

"Thalion!" she called out again.

She wrapped her arms around Thalion's neck and continued to hug him, a huge grin on her face while doing so.

"Eavan," sighed Thalion.

"What' up?" asked Eavan, still clinging to Thalion's neck. She looked down over at Aston. "Who's this?"

Aston smiled.

"I'm Aston. Nice to meet you."

Eavan grinned.

"I'm Eavan," she cheered. She turned her attention back to Thalion, who was trying to get unattached. "I just heard you were back. Was Ashton the Fairy you saved?"

Thalion finally got free.

"Aston, and yes. Along with Charlotte's help," said Thalion.

"So, Atom... What are your powers?" asked Eavan.

"Aston and I don't know."

"You haven't had your first transformation yet?!" shouted Eavan.

"No," Aston shook her head.

"Well, than no threat," said Eavan, quickly grabbing Thalion's arm. "Come!"

She started to drag Thalion away.

"Hey wait, I need to show Aston-"

Before he could finish, Eavan dragged him around a corner and they were gone. Aston was left alone.

"Lost?" asked a voice.

Aston looked towards the source of the voices and saw two girls standing there.

* * *

**Character in chapter...**

_***Aston Faust**_  
_***Thalion**_  
_***Eavan - Me**_

**So short chapter... Sorry. But Part 4 should be longer. I'm thinking about making it a five part chapter, so only two more parts. I will introduce the two girls who have just met Aston, along with every other Fairies and Faes that I have accepted. Beware, just because I have asked you questions on your characters doesn't mean I have accepted. Also, you'll have to wait until the next two parts to see if your character was accepted. I'm accepting them as I go. So no messaging me, 'Did you accept my character?' or anything like At the end of this chapter, I will list all the Fairies and Faes along with their powers. At the end of Chapter 2, I'll list Witches and Warlocks and their powers. Chapter 3, remaining characters. I'll probably than be at around chapter 10 by than, so I will have a break and go back to Academia.**

**ShadowAngel96, KazarinaIceAngel12, Storm229, and rc121;**

**Thank you all for your compliments. For those of you who have asked, I'll repeat what I said above. You'll have to wait and see if I accepted you characters. Fairies and Faes will be introduced the next two parts of chapter 1. Witches in chapter 2. Humans mentioned along with Specialists in chapter 2 and 3. Also, thank you for reviewing. This was the most review I have ever gotten on one "chapter".**

**Everyone;**

**Please submit me Faes, Humans, and Specialists. I need them in order to continue. I do not need anymore Fairies and Witches/Warlocks. I am over flowing with them. If I don't get the characters I need by April 6th (my birthday), I'll create them myself. Be sure to follow the rules! And no submission via review. I haven't looked at the ones in the reviews and refuse to.**


End file.
